Time To Think
by saragg
Summary: Grissom takes a vacation but not before he has talked to Sara...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Title:Time To Think

Author: csi-gsr

Summary: Grissom takes a vacation but not before he has talked to Sara.

Rated:K+

The night shift sat in the breakroom waiting for assignments to be handed out by their supervisor.

"Okay, before I start, I have an announcement to make." Grissom said as he walked in to the room. "From after tonight I will be taking a months vacation off to… think. Catherine will be supervisor, and if you need me I'll be around." Grissom didn't really know what to say. The last couple of weeks had been enough for him. He'd finally broken down.

"What do you mean to think, Grissom?" Catherine said from the corner of the room.

"I uh…I need a vacation, badly, just…Yeah." He took a deep breath and looked across the room at the other people with the same question in their eyes. "Please don't ask to many questions just deal with it. Assignments: Nick, catherine DB found in the desert. Warrick, Greg, 419 in henderson, Sara you're with me." He walked out of the room, not caring about the looks.

"Excuse me? Grissom don't take vacations. At least not for a whole month." Nick was awe struck.

"Come on look at him, those bags under his eyes, he's been dragging, he needs it. It's a good thing he realized now. If not before." Catherine said, feeling sorry for her friend and truly meaning her words.

"I don't care as long as his coming back!" Greg exclaimed receiving stares from the rest of the group. "I mean, I uh, also hope he's okay but, ya know… This place is not the same without him." Greg said embarrassed.

"Pore Greg." Sara mocked. "You know you can play music as loud as you want-"

"Uhu! This is still a place for work, besides i get enough of that from Lindsay at home." Catherine groaned.

"Guys! Work." Grissom reminded them from the door.

He received a couple of 'sorry's' and a 'coming' as they stood up to leave the room.

The silence in the car, was deafening. Grissom was concentrating on the road and didn't notice Sara's gaze on him.

"You want to tell me what your vacation is all about?" She finally asked.

"As I sai, I need time to think."

"That's all?" She got no reply. "What about our crimescene?"

"What about it?" Her attempt to cut the tension didn't work.

"You didn't tell me anything about it."

"Okay. First, there isn't one." This caused Sara to turn her head. "Secondly, we need to talk."

"Then where are we going? And why do we need to talk?" She was really confused.

"Just wait, please."

After 15 minutes of driving the car finally came to a stop in the parking-lot of a park. Sara just sat and starred at him."Get out." Grissom said after a while before going out himself. No emotions.

She did as she was told and slammed the door shut. Grissom had already began to walk down a small path, thinking about what to say when Sara came up to his side.

"So what is so important that you had to do this now?"

"Let's sit down over there, shall we." Grissom started walking over to a bench and Sara promptly followed.

"Grissom talk to me, please. You're actually starting to scare me."

"Sorry, this is just really hard for me." Grissom took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore. You and I… We, God. I need to say that I'm sorry about everything. For leading you on, for hurting you, for everything."

"Huh, I did not expect that. But i'm confused. What exactly are you saying?"

"That I'm sorrry and that…" He stopped to find the right words." And that I'm not too late."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What made you do this now, I mean why not a couple of years ago? It would've saved me a lot of pain." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I've been having these dreams. I've had them for a long time, but lately they've been almost every night. Their dreams about you, good _and_ bad."

"Bad?"

"Your childhood, Debbie Marlin, what if it were you? Adam and what could've happened." He paused and leaned forward. "And the good ones. God, you know that i don't even know if there's any hot water in my shower." Grissom chuckled lightly to himself.

"Do you compare yourself to Lurie?" Sara suddenly asked.

"Sara, I'm no stud. Why choose me? You'll leave eventually, and I'll… I wouldn't be able to live. Not once I've had you."

There was a long awkward pause until sara broke it. "Grissom, look at me." He refused to meet her eyes. "Look at me, Grissom." She said more in a comanding tone. He slowly turned his head and met her gaze. "If I could choose who I fall in love with, why would I choose pain?"

"I don't know?"

She sighed. He obviously didn't get it. "I wouldn't. You can't choose who you love with Grissom. If it were up to me I'd given up on you a long time ago, but I can't. I'm in way to deep. I try to think about all the pain you've caused me so I can leave. But i always end up staying." Grissom didn't say anything. He was thinking of the one word: Love. Did she really love him? "I would stay and wait forever for you to figure out what to do. And when you did, I would stay forever…"

"Do you love me?" He asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"I thought i just said that."

"Do you" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, I love you. And I have for a long time."

"Am I too late?"

"Not necessarily" He looked at her waiting for more." Just come back as good as new and I'll be here waiting." He smiled then and moved closer until he got so close she could feel his breath on her skin. He pulled her into a tight hug. And whispered in her ear "I love you too , and I promise I'll come back."

END

This was my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please R/R. I can handle any critic… I'm thinking maybe a sequel: What happens when grissom comes back from his vacation…


End file.
